J'avais simplement envie de te voir
by Sakisha
Summary: Seizème siècle, Ecosse. Un simple moment d'intimité entre les deux jeunes nations. Les visites renforcent les liens, n'est-ce pas Francis ? Scotland/France


Voilà une deuxième fic de Hetalia. Plusieurs vont suivre. Celles-ci est toute neuve (elle date de samedi, elle est toute fraiche et vient de voir le monde, c'est mignoooon) ! J'introduis un couple inédit dans la catégorie française (du moins il me semble) le France/Ecosse !

**Certaines d'entre vous ont peut-être vu le design non-officiel d'Ecosse sur Pixiv ou d'autres sites.** Un Grand roux aux yeux verts, aux sourcils épais (même si moins qu'Angleterre), fumeur et un brin sadique sur les bords (ça dépend de l'artiste et de l'interprétation ensuite… c'est du non-officiel). Bah je l'utilise ici dans ma fic, parce que je le trouve juste trooop sexy et super classe ! XD (He's just a sexy bastard ! Miaooouuu !)(Même si là il est plus jeune et donc moins délinquant ! XD)

Ce couple a déjà été évoqué à cause de **l'Auld Alliance** (pourvu que je l'aie écris juste) entre la France, l'Ecosse et la Norvège. Cette alliance qui date du treizième siècle était, en gros, une aide mutuelle si l'Angleterre attaquait l'un de ces pays ! (on voit donc que Francis s'est même allié au grand-frère de son british pour se défendre… ! Ahlàlà…X3). Du coup, ce couple est on ne peut plus envisageable !

* * *

**Écosse, 10 octobre 1533, 00h47 **

Scott ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva sur son lit le souffle court. Les images dansaient encore devant ses yeux. Il jura tout haut. Ah, pourquoi rêvait-t-il encore de ça ? Ça avait le don de le lui pourrir sa journée.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et il soupira. Même pas l'aube. Génial.

- _What iz zappenig _? demanda une voix au trois quart endormie.

L'écossais tourna la tête et vit France qui sortait des couvertures et qui le regardait avec interrogation, ses cheveux blonds en batailles partant dans tous les sens.

….

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici celui là ?

Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour se rappeler. Le français était venu pour prendre des nouvelles et renouveler « symboliquement » leur alliance, prétendant que les voyages étaient une preuve irréfutable de confiance et qu'en plus, il avait envie de le voir. Même si Scott soupçonnait plutôt qu'il voulait s'éloigner un peu de chez lui pour prendre du recul… les deux dernières décennies n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui.

Il était arrivé la veille et les deux vieux amis avaient partagé un bon repas autours d'une bouteille de vin apportée par le français dont le roux raffolait et avaient terminé la soirée en, hum… « Renouvelant leur alliance physique », comme disait l'autre.

Francis se plaisait à dire qu'ils étaient amants mais Scott avait du mal à voir les choses de la même manière. Ils ne se voyaient que peu. Une à deux fois par an minimum. Pas de quoi créer une véritable relation, ni d'avoir le temps de véritablement se connaître l'un l'autre. Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas de total étrangers, loin de là. Ils avaient de plus, presque le même âge (ils avaient tous les deux l'apparence d'adolescents de dix-sept ans) mais ils ne se connaissaient pas énormément. Ils se faisaient confiance, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Cette seule confiance leur permettait de se faire des confidences. Qu'elles soient politiques ou personnelles, en public ou sur l'oreiller… Entre nations, ils pouvaient se comprendre. Et seul quelqu'un de comme eux pouvait répondre aux questions et aux doutes qu'ils pouvaient de poser. Ils partageaient un lien très fort, qu'ils prenaient soin d'entretenir. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

- _Didiou have eu bad dream _? lui demanda le blond en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Non, on ne peut pas dire ça comme ça, lui répondit le roux en français.

Tout, mais pas l'accent désastreux d'un Francis mal réveillé après ça.

- Oh… quoi alors ? Une licorne est venue te lécher les pieds ?

Silence consterné de la part d'Écosse. Il savait bien que Francis était au courant pour leurs visions familiales, mais il exagérait.

- _First_, j'aimerais que tu m'explique comment une licorne monterait jusqu'ici…

- C'est vrai qu'on est assez haut, se rappela le blond et essayant de remettre ses cheveux en place.

-…_and twice_, j'aimerais que tu ne me compare pas sans cesse à mon frère. Je ne vois pas les mêmes choses à la même fréquence que lui et j'ai une autre relation avec elles…

- En fait tu as juste envie que je ne parle pas d'Arthur tout court.

Le roux serra les dents à l'entente du prénom de son frère et Francis laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il étouffa avec sa main.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est de lui que tu as rêvé.

- Si. Durant la révolte. J'ai revu une fois de plus son petit sourire suffisant et insupportable. Il était là et il riait comme le pauvre petit idiot arrogant qu'il était et est toujours. Je l'entends encore d'ici !

En voyant le visage crispé de son « amant », Francis se déplaça un peu, serrant les couvertures contre lui. Il lui fit face et posa son doigt entre les deux yeux verts de l'écossais.

- Ne fronce pas tes épais sourcils comme ça. Ça va te faire des rides précoces.

L'autre repoussa sa main en grognant.

- Laisse mes sourcils tranquilles.

- Rôôôh, ne te vexe pas, ils ne sont pas aussi épais que ceux de ton frère. Et ne te laisse pas gâcher ta nuit à cause de simples souvenirs, ce n'est pas grave. On passe tous par là de temps en temps…

En levant les yeux l'écossais remarqua le regard triste qui subsista un instant sur le visage du blond. Il devait toujours rêver de Jeanne… il lui avait dit que ça lui arrivait régulièrement, lors d'une de ces dernières visites.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un instants, perdus dans leurs souvenirs, puis Francis reprit la parole.

- Je me demande ce que fait Arthur en ce moment…

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en tamponne, soupira le roux en se rallongeant. 'Doit être en train de se branler tout seul…

Le blond éclata de rire et se recoucha à son tour, se blottissant contre le corps chaud de son ami.

- Tu es cruel. Il dort sûrement.

- Peut-être mais il est tout seul, sourit-il en passant son bras autours des épaules de Francis, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Tu es donc heureux d'être avec moi ? C'est ça hein ? Aaaah, c'est si gentiiiil, Scott ! minauda-t-il en rougissant.

L'intéressé rougit et détourna la tête.

- Rien à voir, je voulais juste parler de son incapacité de se faire aimer de qui que ce soit, enfin, euh… tu sais, c'est un sale gamin qui se croit le centre du monde alors…mais…

Prenant pitié du pauvre garçon qui s'enfonçait, France lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Décidemment, c'était de famille, cette incapacité à vouloir montrer son affection…

- _So cioute_… murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Rien, rien… _slip maï dir…_

- Bon, d'accord, mais, Francis ?

- Moui ?

- Par pitié, _cesse_ de parler en anglais.

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un essai dans ce couple mais qu'en dites vous ?

J'avoue ne pas être sûr de moi pour leur apparence à cette époque, peut-être étaient-t-ils plus jeunes, mais qu'importe. C'est une fiction, alors voilà. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et me donnerez votre avis. Que pensez-vous de ce couple !


End file.
